


Perfect Day

by StanToppDogg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Baekhyun, M/M, kid chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanToppDogg/pseuds/StanToppDogg
Summary: Where Luhan wants to have a special day off with Xiumin, but their sons keep getting in the way of that.Fluffy Xiuhan with kid BaekChen.This story is my own idea, any similarities to other stories is purely coincidental. Also, of course, I don't own EXO.





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic came as a result of my wanting a domestic Xiuhan and recently discovering the show Gauken Babysitters and wanting some cute baby!exo. So please enjoy this fluff without plot :D

Monday. Ah Monday. Yes, it was finally Monday. Normally Luhan would have been singing the Monday Blues on what was usually his work day of the week, but not today. It was his day off; his first day off in months. A day he’d been looking forward to for so long.

  
Luhan smiled as he stretched his arms above his head, still lying in bed. He already knew what he was going to do for the day. Spend it with his loving, dearest Minseok, or Xiumin as Luhan affectionately called him. He rarely had any true quality time with the other man; not since taking on his new job. But today would be different, Luhan planned.

  
“It’s going to be perfect.” Luhan explained to the man in bed on the previous week. “We’re going to start out with a nice breakfast, prepared by yours truly.” He kissed the man as he spoke, which elicited several cute giggles from the older man. “Then we’ll relax on the couch for about 5 or 6 hours.”

  
“5 or 6 hours? Just lying on the couch?”

  
“It’ll be nice and relaxing.” The Chinese man assured his mate. “We can watch some of those romantic dramas you love so much.” Xiumin had doubts that Luhan would actually spend 5 hours with him on their couch unless he planned for some other not so innocent activities to also happen in between that time period, but he let the other continue talking. He’d surely find out later.

  
“Then, I’ll cook you a grand dinner.”

  
“What about lunch?” Xiumin interrupted.

  
“We won’t be hungry.” Luhan said, pressing a kiss to Xiumin’s lips. “Trust me.” He added with a wink. And Xiumin was glad that the lights were turned off so the other couldn’t see him blushing, though he was sure that Luhan already knew that he was.

  
“And after dinner, you and I will take a nice, long, warm shower…” Luhan’s lips were tantalizingly close to the older man’s ear as he spoke. “And we don’t even need to put any clothes back on afterwards. We’ll just come in here and…”

  
“It’s nice that you planned all of this out Lu, but aren’t you forgetting something.” Xiumin asked as he struggled not to stutter. Even if it was just talk, Luhan merely describing any romantic activities was enough to turn Xiumin on. And by the feeling of the other’s lower abdomen pressed against him, he knew Luhan was feeling the same way.

  
“What do you mean?” The blond man asked, pressing yet another kiss on his mate’s lips.

  
“You know what I mean, Han.”

“Aish, you worry too much. I’ll handle everything, trust me.” Luhan said assuredly.

  
“I trust you…I just don’t trust you.” Xiumin said, playfully kissing Luhan’s forehead.

  
“Everything will be fine.” Luhan said, snuggling closer to the other man. “I promise, it’ll be perfect. You’ll see.” He brought his lips to Xiumin’s neck for one more kiss before they really got started. Now…don’t we have some business to attend to…”

 

And now it was Monday. Luhan was so eager to start his perfect day, but at the same time, didn’t want to wake or rush Xiumin. Luckily for him, the Korean man slowly blinked his eyes open and turned to look at the younger.

  
“Good morning.” His voice was deep and just a bit scratchy, just like it always was when he first woke up. Luhan found it both adorable and sexy.

  
“Morning, love.” Luhan said, giving the snow white haired man a kiss.

  
“How long have you been up?”

“Not long actually.”

  
“Ready to start your perfect day?” Xiumin asked with a chuckle.

  
“I sure am.” Luhan replied. “But I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

  
“I’m ready, but aren’t you concerned at all?”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
At that moment, a loud scream and a smack on the door startled both men, causing them to slightly jump up in bed.

  
“That’s what I mean.” Xiumin chuckled. “Open the door, Baekkie.” The man called sweetly.

  
The bedroom doorknob was roughly pulled open and within seconds Xiumin and Luhan’s oldest son Baekhyun ran into the room. He was dressed in a flying squirrel onsie and he immediately jumped onto his parent’s bed, rolling around wildly once he got to the top.

  
“I told you to trust me. It’ll be fine.” Luhan assured the older male with a whisper. He rubbed his energetic son’s stomach as he rolled on his back like a little beagle puppy.

  
“Good morning to you to Baek.” Xiumin said, placing a kiss on the boy’s forehead. Baekhyun giggled in response.

  
“Where’s your little brother? Luhan asked.

  
“O’er dere.” Baekhyun responded, pointing at the doorway. In walked a small toddler holding a green dinosaur toy that was almost as large as him, wearing his own onsie to match. The boy’s eyes were half closed, probably still sleepy, yet at the same time he had a cute smile on his face.

  
“Good morning, Jongdae.” Xiumin said, patting the space on the bed. “Come on up here.”

  
The boy shook his head and whined quietly.

  
“What’s wrong, Chen?” Luhan asked.

  
“Up.” The boy said, raising up his arms and making grabby hands at the adults.

  
“He wants you to go and get him.” Xiumin chuckled, nudging the younger man. Baekhyun giggled as well.

  
“Alright, alright.” Luhan playfully sighed, standing up from the bed. He quickly scooped the boy into his arms before returning to the bed in an instant. He set the tot next to his old brother who gave him a quick hug. The parents smiled at their children’s adorable interaction.

  
Baekhyun was Luhan and Xiumin’s oldest son. At 3, nearly 4, years old, he was very wild and rambunctious. He was at that stage where he wanted to do nothing more than run and play all day. Xiumin and Luhan were shocked at how much energy he truly had. Usually he could go hours running around his own room or the backyard before getting tired. Baekhyun was the main reason why Luhan had been desperate for a relaxing day off. He loved the boy, but man did he tire him out.

  
Jongdae, or Chen as his parents affectionately nicknamed him, was a bit younger than Baekhyun at 2 years old. Though playful, he was much calmer than his older brother. He was more than content to sit in his parents’ laps and watch television as his form of daily entertainment. Chen was also slightly whinny, having a tendency to argue back at his parents when asked to do something. He wasn’t that much of a difficult child, but he did still keep Xiumin and Luhan on their toes. Especially considering that he was also very clingy.

  
“Play Chen.” Baekhyun said, spreading out his arms and rolling onto his back. Chen nodded his head and simply lay his small body on top of Baekhyun’s stomach. The boys were unaware of how their parents were struggling not to squeal at their adorableness. Xiumin literally had to bite his lips to avoid sounding like a teenage girl fangirling over an idol.

  
“Aren’t you two hungry?” Xiumin asked after a moment of watching the boys play.

  
“Yea. Baekfast.” Baekhyun responded. Xiumin couldn’t help but laugh at his son’s vocabulary.

  
“Baba will make breakfast today.” Luhan said. “C’mon, let’s go downstairs and let Appa get washed up.

  
“Okay Baba.” Baekhyun replied before leaping off the bed. Upon hitting the floor, the boy dashed out of the room, his arms spread as if he were an airplane. The wings of his flying squirrel onsie flapped in the wind as the boy ran.

  
Luhan laughed and simply grabbed Chen into his arms, knowing the small toddler would appreciate the ride.  
“Food Baba~” he mumbled into his father’s arms. Luhan laughed and petted the boy’s head.

  
“I’ll meet you downstairs.” Luhan said, giving a quick wink to Xiumin. The older man smiled and stood up from the bed, curious as to what kind of meal the other would prepare. He also had to admit that he was nervous. He really did believe Luhan was hoping for too much with his plan to have a romantic day together. Still, he was interested in seeing how far the other would go to get what he wanted. He was certainly stubborn like that.

Chuckling to himself over the entire situation, Xiumin headed to the bathroom to get washed up. After all, he might as well try to help Luhan as much as he could.

 

In the living room, Baekhyun was already running circles around the couch, a superhero action figure in hand. The boy made wind sound effects as he ran, something he did often, which Luhan found adorable. The blond man put little Chen on the sofa before heading off to the kitchen.

  
While preparing some eggs, Luhan couldn’t help but smile to himself as he thought about the planned day ahead.

  
_‘This is going to be such a great day. A full 24 hours for Xiumin and I to just relax together. And I’m going to make sure that it’s perfect. I’ll handle the food, the kids, and the romance. He’s going to be so happy to not have to lift a finger for today. I’m going to make sure it’s the best day he ever had.’_

  
It had been so long since the two had had alone time. After adopting their kids, their lives truly transformed and almost all of their time was dedicated to them. Without the frequent help of their friends assisting with babysitting, both men were sure that they’d never get time to themselves. Hence why Luhan had been looking forward to this day for so long.

  
Baekhyun was still running around the entire living room like a madman, now with a toy in each hand. Occasionally he’d jump on the furtinute, pretending to fly as he jumped off. Chen remained on the couch and simply watched his brother, the dinosaur toy still snuggled in his arms.

  
”Kipmunk Baek run!” He said happily, clapping his small hands.

  
“No Chen, Baekkie is flying squirrel. No kipmunk.” Baekhyun explained, showing Chen the wings on his jamies to prove that he was indeed a flying squirrel.

Luhan smiled. He was happy that the boys were at an age where they could mainly entertain themselves. It would only make his day only that much easier. As he plated the now completed eggs and moved to put some toast in the toaster, he heard the sound of his partner’s footsteps entering the room.

  
“Baekkie, put your glasses on.” The white haired man said, holding up a pair of large, round glasses. “You know you need to wear them.” Without even taking a moment to stop, Baekhyun ran past his father, taking the glasses out of his father’s hands, and finally placing them on his face.

  
“I noticed he didn’t have them on. I figured he would get them after breakfast.” Luhan said.

  
“It’s still pretty new to him to remember to wear them every day. It has only been a few months after all.”

  
“He’ll do better as he gets older.” Luhan said, placing a quick kiss to Xiumin’s cheek. “Ready for breakfast?”

  
“Yeah, let me just get the boys.” As he turned to the living room where the little munchkins were still playing, Xiumin felt an arm grab and stop him before he could even take a step.

  
“No.” the blond said, pulling his significant other back. “Don’t you remember what I said? Today is just for you and me.” The man smirked at the shorter male as he sat him down in a chair at the kitchen table.

  
“And what are your plans for the boys?” Xiumin asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“I’ll handle it.” And with a wink, the Chinese man headed into the living room. Xiumin rolled his eyes. He knew how much Luhan had been eagerly awaiting a day off to spend together and Xiumin himself had wanted to do everything he could to ensure that their day would be enjoyable. Sadly, none of their friends or even family members were able to babysit the boys, either being out of town or already having plans. And though Luhan had faith that he could keep the kids entertained and out of their hair, Xiumin knew his sons. He knew how needy they were. If it wasn’t Chen wanting to get ice cream, it was Baekhyun wanting to play wrestle for an hour. Xiumin was quite certain that he and Luhan wouldn’t have a solid hour to themselves, let alone a full day.

 _‘I hope he’s right.’_ Xiumin sighed to himself.

 

In the living room, Luhan had finally gotten Baekhyun to sit still on the couch. Putting a cartoon on the television certainly helped. And fortunately for him, the kids’ favorite show was currently on. It was a show about 8 super powered heroes called _Power._ The boys loved to play superhero and pretend to be one of the different characters, with Chen always playing the hero with electric powers, while Baekhyun preferred to be the man who controlled light. If Luhan was lucky, he could distract the kids with their favorite show for a few hours while he and Xiumin had some fun of their own.

  
“Okay boys, remember what Baba told you last night? It’s Baba’s day off today.” Luhan said to his sons, whose eyes were glued to the TV.

  
“Yes!” Baekhyun said loudly. Unfortunately, the child was responding to the television show in front of him rather than his father. Luhan didn’t catch on.

  
“Ne~” Chen added, also only paying attention to the show.

  
“And Baba really wants to have fun with Appa today, understand?”

  
“Yeah!”

  
“Okay~” Once again, both boys weren’t really listening to their father.

  
“So can I ask you guys to please play quietly today, so Baba and Appa can have a nice day together?”

  
“Yeah!” Baekhyun yelled, bouncing wildly on the couch.

  
“Ne~” Chen sang, waving his arms in the air. Luhan smiled, happy at how positively the boys were responding to his request.

  
“Okay, here’s your food. Eat well.” Luhan sat a plate of eggs and toast on each child’s lap.

  
“Okay Baba.” Baekhyun said, kicking his feet against the sofa. Chen simply nodded his head and let out a small hum. Luhan smiled and ruffled his boys’ hair before standing up and exiting the room.

  
With that, Luhan returned to the kitchen where he found Xiumin standing up at the counter holding two plates of food.

  
“Well, are we going in there?” The man asked, already anticipating his mate’s failure.

  
“Nope, we’re going to eat in here. Just you and me.” Luhan stated proudly. Xiumin’s mouth fell open as his eyes widened, an action that made him look incredibly cute.

  
“Really?” he asked in disbelief. Luhan nodded.

  
“Yep.” At that, both men made their way to the dining room table to finally have a seat.

  
“Wow, I’m impressed.” Xiumin said, taking a bite of his breakfast bagel. “What did you tell them?” Luhan grabbed a knife and started buttering his toast as he answered.

  
“I just told them that I wanted a nice quiet day to spend with Appa and they allowed it.” The man replied with a laugh.

  
“Well, I’m glad they’re okay with it.”

  
“Me too.” Luhan said, placing a hand over Xiumin’s. The short man blushed at the fond contact. He felt silly for acting so shyly. It truly had been too long since he and Luhan had spent quality romantic time together.  
“Well then, what do you plan to…”

  
“Baba!” A small voice squeaked, cutting Xiumin off.

  
The two men jumped up in surprise as they looked to the source of the noise. Low and behold, little Chen had joined his parents in the kitchen.

  
“Jongdae?” Xiumin was quite surprised at Chen’s sudden appearance. But at the same time, he was grateful that his son had given him some time to recover from the embarrassment of his blushing.

  
“Chen?” Wha…what are you doing in here?” To say Luhan was flustered was an understatement. He was literally red with embarrassment. Just moments ago, Chen had agreed to stay contently in the living room, yet now here he was, standing in front of his parents, dinosaur plush in his arms.

  
Luhan was now realizing that making a deal with a 2 year old distracted by a TV really didn’t help much with his plan. And surely Xiumin’s faith in him had dwindled once again.

  
Kids 1: Luhan 0

  
“Eat Baba.” Chen said, pointing in the living room.

  
“Huh?”

  
“Hm, maybe he wants us to eat in there with him and Baekhyun?” Xiumin suggested. Chen began nibbling on his toy (earning a coo from Xiumin) yet still didn’t give his parents a clear answer. Regardless, Xiumin was certain that his assumption was correct.

  
“Chen, don’t you remember the promise you made Baba?” Luhan asked, a sheepish smile on his face. “You and Baekkie would eat breakfast together, while Appa and Baba ate in here.”

  
“Wae~” Chen whined cutely, tilting his head. Luhan was really struggling to stay annoyed at the toddler. Why did he have to be so adorable?

  
“Oh c’mon Luhan, let’s just go eat in there. We’d still be spending time together.” Xiumin said.

  
“But, but…” It’s not that Luhan didn’t want to spend any time with his children. But he’d been really missing having quality time with just him and his significant other. After work each day, all of his attention would go to the boys, giving Xiumin some time to relax to himself after caring for them all day. Then usually they’d both be too tired to do anything after putting the boys to bed and would just head to sleep themselves. This was the first time in a while that he was to have more than just an hour with Xiumin and he was incredibly disappointed that it was going wrong so early in the day.

  
“We still have all day after breakfast. We can eat with the boys and then have our together time. Okay Lulu?”  
Luhan was upset, but he couldn’t say no. He was too weak to Xiumin calling him by his pet name. He’d have to learn to resist that one of these days. Plus he had to admit, the man was right. They’d have plenty of time to spend the day away after the boys finished eating.

  
“Alright”. Luhan grabbed the plates while Xiumin carried Chen into the room. Baekhyun, who had finished eating, was jumping on the sofa, eyes still glued to the television screen.

  
“We got da powa! Powa!” He sang, as the theme song played signaling the beginning of a new episode.

  
Luhan couldn’t even feel upset by the toddler messing up his couch. He was too saddened from his loss of a romantic breakfast with Xiumin.

  
Xiumin noticed Chen’s untouched plate, sitting on the far edge of the couch. He sighed, knowing Chen would want to be fed his entire meal. Also, knowing Chen, it would probably take a while if the boy was feeling difficult. He didn’t even need to look at Luhan’s face to know how disappointed he was.

  
“After breakfast, you’ll have me all to yourself.” Xiumin whispered to a sulky Luhan. Luhan nodded quietly as he took a bite of his toast.

  
“Open wide, Chennie. Say Ah.” Xiumin said, opening his own mouth wide.

  
“Waaaeeee?” Chen whined. The man sighed. Normally Chen was good at eating his meals, but every once in a while he’d be a bit difficult, which could range from eating very slowly or refusing to eat altogether unless fed. And both parents were slightly annoyed to see that today was one of those days.

  
“Well, if you don’t want it I suppose I could eat it myself.” Xiumin brought the food to his own lips, no intention to actually eat it of course. But Chen didn’t know that. At the sight of his precious food about to be eaten, his eyes widened and he reached for his daddy’s arm with his tiny hands, whining quietly.

  
“My baekfast.”

  
“Then open up.” Xiumin opened his mouth wide again. Chen then did the same and gobbled up the eggs his father forked him.

  
Luhan pouted as he chewed his food. He was the one who should have been being fed his breakfast by Xiumin. They hadn’t been able to have a romantic breakfast in which they fed each other in months. And of course on the one day he is finally given another chance to do so, Chen decides he wants all of his Appa’s attention. Was it pathetic that Luhan was feeling jealous of his 2 year old son? He thought so.

  
“Baba.” Baekhyun suddenly said.

  
“Hm?” Luhan hummed, sounding more sad than strict. “What is it?”

  
“Baba feed Baekkie?” He asked, fists pressed into his cheeks. This was common for Baekhyun. Whenever he wanted something and he didn’t think his fathers would give in, he’d throw in some aeygo for good measure. It usually worked.

  
“You already ate all of your breakfast, Baek.” Though slightly upset about the current predicament, Luhan did still find Bakehyun’s antics to be incredibly adorable.

  
“Baekkie feed Baba?” This time Luhan was a bit surprised. Baekhyun had never offered to feed either of his parents before. And on a normal day, Luhan most certainly would have refused, fearful of the toddler accidentally messing up his clothes. But today was much safer; Luhan hadn’t even changed out of his pajamas yet.

  
“I’m sure Baba would love if you fed him.” Xiumin interjected, a mischievous smile on his face. “Right Baba?”  
Luhan knew what Xiumin was doing. For one, he was trying to cheer him up. No matter how upset he was about something, Baekhyun and Chen were always able to brighten his day. He also was probably hoping deep down that Baekhyun would get food all over Luhan’s face or something. Xiumin had a weird, sense of humor like that.  
“Okay, you can feed Baba.” Luhan finally said. Baekhyun clapped loudly in delight as he scanned his father’s plate, trying to decide what he’d feed him first.

  
Luhan couldn’t help but laugh at how intrinsically Baekhyun was thinking for this feeding task; especially for meal as simple as toast and eggs. Eventually Baekhyun decided to go with the toast, and with his pudgy fingers, he grabbed entire slice of bread, pulled a small piece off, and held said piece of to his father’s mouth.

  
“Say aaaaahhhhhhhh~” Baekhyun sang, sticking his tongue out as he said ‘ah’. Luhan chuckled and took the bread into his mouth.

  
“Mmm.” Luhan hummed, patting Baekhyun’s head as he chewed. “It’s delicious. Did you make it?”

  
“No Baba.” Baekhyun laughed, ripping off another tiny piece of toast. “Eat more.” He said, offering Luhan the food. Luhan once again gobbled it up happily.

  
Xiumin smiled, happy to see Luhan in a better mood. Hopefully he wouldn’t be all too mad about their breakfast for two becoming a breakfast for four. He continued feeding Chen, who thankfully didn’t put up any more of a fight.

  
About 30 minutes later, everyone had finished eating. Luhan turned the TV off, deciding that he didn’t need Baekhyun destroying his entire living room like he already did the sofa, and took the boys upstairs to change out of their pajamas into regular clothing. He got Baekhyun dressed into a red shirt and some blue overalls. Chen meanwhile was changed into a simple yellow hoodie and shorts.

  
“Okay boys, I want you to play in here for a bit.” Luhan said kneeling down to his children. “Appa and Baba want to have some nice quiet time downstairs for a little while. Can you guys play nicely up here without Baba and Appa?”

  
Luhan hoped the boys would be excited to show off how they could stay upstairs by themselves. Despite their clingy nature, both did like to impress their fathers with their maturity. And to his delight, the boys nodded their heads happily.

  
“We play here Baba.” Baekhyun said happily, waving his action figure in the air.

  
“What about you Chen?” Luhan asked.

  
“Dino~” He responded, holding up his dinosaur plushie to the older man with a cute eye smile. He probably offering it to share, something he did often.

  
“Can you play with it in here quietly?” Luhan asked. Chen pouted, most likely disappointed that his father didn’t seem to be about to play with him, but nodded his head still.

  
“Good boys.” Luhan said cheerily. He placed a kiss on both of his sons’ heads before exiting their playroom. He left a crack in the door, so he and Xiumin would still be able to hear them downstairs. With the boys now left to their own devices, he was happy to once again begin ‘Plan Enjoy a Day Off with Xiumin’.

  
Back in the kitchen, the Korean man had already started washing the dishes.

  
“How did it go up there?” Xiumin was curious considering that the boys had already screwed up on their first promise to Luhan. He didn’t blame them of course; they were only kids after all. Plus he was sure Luhan had probably asked for their promise while they were distracted by the TV or something like that. Still, he wondered if they’d actually give Luhan the peaceful, relaxing day he wished for.

  
“I think we’re good this time.” Luhan said, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Xiumin giggled. It was just like Luhan to waste no time getting to business once he knew he could, even though the other was still in the middle of washing dishes.

  
“Really? And what makes ‘this time’ better than ‘last time’?” The white haired man asked, placing a tantalizing kiss on the other’s lips. Luhan shivered, always weak to Xiumin’s displays of affection; which was something the older man loved to abuse.

  
“This time, they have everything they need. They’ve had their meal, they changed their clothes, and now have a room full of toys. So we’re free to ourselves now.” Luhan replied, the triumphant smirk returning to his lips.  
“I guess we’ll be having our special day together after all.” Xiumin said, snuggling his face under Luhan’s chin. “Just let me finish these dishes and we can begin.”

  
“Can’t we just begin right now?” Luhan asked, a small pout on his lips. “The dishes can wait.” He began peppering quick kisses to Xiumin’s face.

  
“If I don’t finish these now, _you’ll_ be finishing them later.”

  
“I’m willing to take that sacrifice.” Luhan replied with a smirk. He gave Xiumin’s butt cheek a quick squeeze, causing the smaller to jump slightly. If he was already in the mood, he probably would have just jumped on Luhan right then and there. Thankfully it was still early and he knew all of Luhan’s tricks and he wasn’t going to budge.

  
“Go wait on the sofa and I’ll be there in a minute.”

  
Luhan pouted as he unwrapped his arms from Xiumin’s body. He knew he wasn’t going to win this battle.  
“I might even give you a present for being so patient.” Xiumin added with a wink.

  
“Aish, do you know how cheesy that sounds?”

  
“Yep.” Xiumin replied. “But it’ll feel better than it sounds.”

  
Though he still found Xiumin’s attempts at getting him to leave horrendously cheesy, they at least got Luhan’s attention. Quickly he made his way into the living room.

 

Well, the romantic breakfast didn’t work out. Luckily, it was only noon and Luhan still had the entire rest of the day to spend with his beloved Xiumin. The boys were playing contently in their room and probably wouldn’t be hungry again for a while. Luhan smiled happily to himself as he thought of everything he hoped to do with Xiumin during the day.

  
It didn’t take long for the other man to finish washing the dishes and once he made it back into the living room, Xiumin wasted no time climbing on top of Luhan and pressing their lips together.

  
“Now this is more like it.” Luhan mumbled into Xiumin’s mouth.

  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Xiumin said, pressing his body even closer to the other. “Sorry I took so long.”

  
“This was well worth the wait.” Luhan said, kissing Xiumin deeply once more. “You taste so sweet.”

  
“Glad to hear it, but who’s being cheesy now.” The white haired man asked.

  
“I’ll take it for right now.” Luhan put his hand behind Xiumin’s head and pulled him close for another deep, passionate kiss.

  
“Appa!”

  
At the sound of the voice, Xiumin and Luhan’s faces went red with shock and surprise. In a panic, Luhan pushed Xiumin away, only to accidentally scratch him in the process. This time, they turned to find Baekhyun leaning against the arm of the couch.

  
“Oh my gosh, are you okay Xiu?” it wasn’t a major scratch, but still Luhan felt bad for accidentally hurting the other man.

  
“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Xiumin chuckled. The younger sighed in relief before turning to his son.

  
“Baekkie? What is it?” Luhan asked, desperately trying not to sound annoyed.

  
“Appa, play outside.” Baekhyun said, pointing to the front door.

  
“Bakkie…” Luhan whined. Xiumin chuckled at how childish his partner sounded. “You and Chennie are playing in your room for now. Remember?”

  
“Wanna play outside now. Peas?” Baekhyun asked, cutely clasping his hands.

  
Luhan was truly disappointed to once again be interrupted. At this rate he’d never get his alone time with Xiumin. Once they were just getting started, they’d be interrupted soon after. He knew he was asking a lot for two needy toddlers, but he had hoped that for just one day, even just a few hours, he could get his wish.

  
Meanwhile Xiumin was just glad to once again have a distraction from his embarrassment. He patted his cheeks, hoping that the action would remove the deep blush that was plastered on them. At the same time though, he did still feel bad for the other man. He could tell that he was getting a bit distressed from being halted yet again.

  
“You and Chen can play in the backyard, Baek.” Xuimin’s answer surprised Luhan. Normally the older man hated the idea of Baekhyun and Chen playing outside without any supervision. And honestly, so did he, believing it to be far too unsafe. The only option to remedy the situation would be…

  
“But Min, we’d have to go out and watch them.” Luhan pouted.

  
Xiumin turned to Luhan before returning his eyes to Baekhyun and let out a soft sigh.

  
“Baekkie, can you and Chen play outside by yourselves while Baba and I sit in here?”

  
“Yeah!” Baekhyun cheered loudly. And without even waiting for another word from his parents, he ran into the kitchen and out the door into the backyard, screaming loudly as he did so.

  
“Minseok, are you sure?” Luhan was surprised. He knew Xiumin was doing this for him. He was always so overprotective of the boys. Never, ever would he even entertain the idea of the boys playing outside without one of them being outside with them. And the mere thought of Xiumin stressing himself out for Luhan’s sake was making the man feel guilty.

  
“It’ll be fine, we’ll leave the door open. They’ll be okay.”Xiumin said with a smile. It was a fake, forced smile. Luhan didn’t like that.

  
“Minseok…”

  
“Where Baek?” A tiny voice peeped. The men turned to see Chen now standing where Baekhyun once stood. He had his dinosaur with him of course.

  
“Baekkie said you guys wanted to play outside now.” Luhan said.

  
“Yes~” Chen replied with his arms outstretched, hoping to be carried outside. The action did cause him to drop his dinosaur plush in the process, which he promptly picked up and brushed off. “Sowwy” he said, patting the toy’s head.

  
“Lulu, get them settled outside. I’m going to go get a bandage for this scratch.” Xiumin said, fake smile still on his lips. Luhan still wasn’t fond of the look on Xiumin’s face, but nodded and picked Chen up regardless.

 

  
Outside, Baekhyun was already bounding around in their outdoor ball pit. He was jumping around and ‘splashing’ as if he was in a real pool. Every so often he’d grab a handful of the colorful balls and throw them up and onto the ground. Luhan sighed thinking about the mess they’d have to clean later. But for now, he was happy to see Baekhyun so occupied. Perhaps now would be his time.

  
“Baekkie, can I talk to you for a moment?” Luhan said, a much more serious and somber tone than previously. Baekhyun either didn’t hear his father, or was simply ignoring him, for he didn’t stop his play whatsoever. Sighing, Luhan grabbed Baekhyun’s shoulders gently and stood him in place.

  
“Boys, I need to talk to you both.” Baekhyun reluctantly stood still. Chen looked up to his father with large eyes.  
“Okay, Baba.” Baekhyun said, smiling sweetly despite being cut off from his fun. Ugh, why were the little munchkins so cute? It just made Luhan’s job harder. Still, he took a deep breath before speaking to the boys.

  
“Do you remember what day it is?” he asked, smiling.

  
“Mumday!” Baekhyun responded, happily.

  
“Moon dae…” Chen mumbled quietly as he nibbled on his own hand.

  
“Yes, and it’s Baba’s day off today.” Luhan said slowly, not really caring that they didn’t say the word correctly. “And I really want to spend it with Appa. But Appa gets worried about you guys playing outside by yourselves. So can you two play out here without Baba and Appa for a few minutes?”

  
Truthfully he hoped it would be longer than a few minutes. But still, he knew Xiumin would be concerned about them being outside. And a concerned Xiumin wasn’t a flirty, skinshippy, lovey Xiumin. He was still a cute Xiumin. But Luhan wanted his Xiumin skinshippy and lovey!

  
“Ne!”

“Ne~”

“Are you sure?” Luhan asked.

  
Both boys nodded their heads.

  
“You’re not going to come inside and ask for anything, right?” Luhan asked.

  
“Uh Huh!” Baekhyun replied confidently.

  
“Wae?” Chen asked. Luhan took a moment to think of the best possible response. He wanted to make sure that each child perfectly understood what he wanted form them and why.

  
“Because it’s really important for Baba to have this special time with Appa. This is the only time he’ll be able to have it for a long, long time. Can you two help Baba out?”

  
“Yes.” Both children replied.

  
“Alright then. Go play now, boys.” Luhan said cheerily. Once he’d gotten the okay from his father, Baekhyun resumed his ball pit play.

  
Smiling at the content boy, Luhan turned to walk away. That was until he felt a tug on his pants.  
“Hm? Something wrong, Chen?” The small child turned and pointed to one of his favorite things from their play area.

  
“Slide Baba.”

  
“Baba will help you slide once, okay. Then he’s going back inside with Appa. Okay.” Chen nodded at his father’s words. Luhan quickly scooped Chen into his arms and made his way to the small, plastic slide. After setting Chen at the top he kneeled at the bottom of the slide, ready to catch Chen when he came down. After hesitating for a few seconds Chen slid down into his father’s arms, giggling happily as he did so.

  
Ugh, there it was again. It was that innocent, tooth rotting cuteness that made him feel guilty about trying to leave the boys all day. It’s not that he wanted to ignore them; he just wanted some time alone to his mate. Was that so much to ask?

  
“Alright, I’m going inside now. Play nice, okay.” Luhan said, guilt gnawing at him as he looked at Chen’s happy face.

“Bye Bye, Baba.” Chen said, waving to Luhan. Baekhyun most likely didn’t hear, considering he didn’t look back at his father as he reentered the house.

  
Standing in the doorway, Luhan was feeling incredibly guilty, childish, and miserable. Nothing was going the way he wanted it to. What had he done to anger the universe that he couldn’t have just one peaceful day off to enjoy with Xiumin? And why did he feel like such a horrible father for wanting that peaceful day? The Chinese man was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Xiumin coming into the room.

  
“Are the boys alright?” Xiumin asked as he entered the kitchen.

  
“They said they’d be fine playing outside.” Xiumin noticed the sulkiness in Luhan’s voice. He wrapped his arms around the taller man and pulled him close.

  
“What’s wrong?” Luhan’s demeanor was quite off for someone who’d been so desperate for alone time for most of the morning.

  
“Why do I feel so guilty?” He mumbled into Xiumin’s shoulder.  
“You feel bad about leaving them out there alone?”

  
“Not even just that. It’s the fact that I’ve been pushing them aside all day. Am I really that selfish?”

  
They stood there for a few seconds in silence before Xiumin spoke up.

  
“I wouldn’t say selfish. It’s reasonable for you to want to have this special day for us.”

  
“It’s not reasonable to ignore the kids for it.”

  
“We’re not ignoring them, the door is wide open. We’ll hear them if they need anything. Now will you just relax?” Xiumin said playfully.

  
It was ironic. Usually Luhan was the one telling Xiumin to relax. It was funny how the tables had turned.  
“Now, don’t you have something planned for us?” Xiumin asked with a wink. Luhan immediately started blushing.

  
“You mean…”

  
“Aish, no! We’re not going to do that with this door wide open.” The white haired man playfully slapped the taller. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to a little couch snuggling.” Unable to hold his excitement over Xiumin’s suggestion, Luhan pulled the Korean man into the living room. Finally things were turning around.

  
Luhan wasn’t sure how long they’d been on the sofa. After having their snuggle session, which he struggled to keep as innocent as possible, the men watched a little bit of a drama that was on TV. Xiumin was much more into the show, called Rich Man, Poor Woman, than Luhan, who was more than content to just press kisses all across the smaller man’s face.

  
“Hey Lulu, what time is it?” Xiumin asked, with a yawn. Luhan once again shivered at the pet name. Why was he so weak to that? He wasn’t sure, but at the same time, he kind of liked it. He’d never admit it though.

  
“I dunno. I guess it’s probably around 1.” He replied groggily.

  
“No way. We’ve been in here for a while.”

  
“It hasn’t been that long, has it?” Luhan asked, looking at his watch.

  
Before he could even truly see the time, a loud cry caused both men to sit up in surprise. Each immediately knew who it was.

  
“Chen!” In an instant, Xiumin was on his feet and running out the door. Luhan stumbled a bit after throwing himself off the couch and followed after the older man. Luhan’s jaw nearly dropped when he saw Chen on the ground next to the slide wailing loudly. Baekhyun was standing next to him, holding the younger’s dinosaur toy.

  
Xiumin was already lifting Chen into his arms by the time Luhan made it over to the scene.

  
“What happened?”

  
“He must have hurt himself somehow.” Xiumin pulled up Chen’s sleeves and pant legs, looking for any sort of injury. His heart sank when he saw a fresh cut on Chen’s knee, blood trickling down his leg.

  
“He’s bleeding.” Luhan gasped, now feeling beyond guilty. He never thought either of the boys would have actually gotten hurt.

  
“I’m gonna go rinse his leg. Bring Baekhyun inside.” Xiumin said, not even waiting for an answer before he took off. Luhan simply nodded as he watched the other head into the house.

  
After taking a few moments to collect himself, Luhan finally picked Baekhyun up and made his way inside as well.

  
“Baekhyun, what happened?” he asked once they’d returned to the kitchen.

  
“Chen fall down.” He replied sadly.

  
“How did he fall?”

  
“On da slide.”

  
“Was he trying to slide by himself?”

  
“Yeah. Fall down on da slide.”

  
Luhan felt horrible. This was all his fault. If he’d just gone outside to watch them, and hadn’t been so focused on his ‘perfect’ romantic day with Xiumin, this never would have happened. Now he was certainly feeling guilty. Luhan brought Baekhyun to his and Chen’s playroom and set him down next to his toys.

  
“Just wait here and Baba will check on your brother.”

  
“Chen okay?” Baekhyun asked sadly.

  
“Yes Baekkie. Chen is going to be okay. I promise.” Luhan said, hoping that he sounded less worried than he truly was. He couldn’t risk Baekhyun getting riled up and upset too. The child seemed to be calm, so Luhan gave the boy a quick pat on his head before turning to leave the room.

  
“Baba!” Baekhyun called. The blond man turned around to see Baekhyun holding Chen’s dinosaur plushie. “Chen dino!”

  
“Thanks Baek, I’ll give it to Chen.” Luhan said as he exited the room.

  
Quickly, Luhan made his way into the bathroom, where Xiumin had Chen sitting on the sink and was bandaging his knee.

  
“You’re okay now Chennie.” Xiumin cooed quietly. Chen’s sniffled quietly, tears staining his face. His tiny hands were clutched into Xiumin’s shirt.

  
“Aaapppaaaaaaa….” The boy cried.

  
“Chen, are you okay?” Luhan asked as he entered the bathroom.

  
“Baaaaabbbaaaaaaa…” he cried again.

  
“I brought your dinosaur.” Luhan said, wiping Chen’s teary face with the back of his hand.

  
“D…dino...” Chen wailed as he grabbed the toy.

  
“Is he okay?” Luhan’s voice cracked as he spoke. He was damn near close to tears himself.

  
“He’s fine.” Luhan felt a surge of relief flow through his body. “It wasn’t a deep cut. It might hurt him to walk for a bit, but he’s okay.” Xiumin replied.

  
“I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

  
“Lulu, it’s not your fault.”

  
“How is it not my fault? I’m the one who told them to play outside without any adult supervision. I didn’t even tell Chen not to try to slide by himself. Now he’s bleeding and won’t be able to walk and probably hates me…”

  
“Han, stop it.” Xiumin interrupted. Luhan closed his mouth, wanting to say more, but knowing the other would not allow it. Xiumin picked up Chen from the sink and the boy immediately nuzzled his crying face into his father’s shoulder. “If anything, it’s both of our faults, since neither of us decided to get up for a minute to go check on them.” Xiumin spoke quietly as he rubbed circles of the child’s back.

  
“I’m the one who suggested it though. This wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t being so ridiculous.”

  
“No Luhan, I suggested it.”

  
“Because of me.”

  
“Stop it.”

  
Chen’s crying only got louder and harder as the men argued. Xiumin hadn’t even realized that his own voice had gotten louder. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to calm Chen in this state.

  
“Let me go calm Jongdae down, and then we’ll talk.” Xiumin said, stepping out of the bathroom.

 

Luhan was currently sitting on the couch waiting for Xiumin. He’d wanted to go assist him in comforting Chen, mainly since he felt it was more his fault that the boy got hurt, but Xiumin did not allow it. Not because he was upset, he just felt that Luhan’s state of mind was still too frantic to calm Chen down.

  
_‘This is all my fault. I never should have agreed to let them outside by themselves. Minseok never would have even suggested it if I hadn’t been so stupid all day. I should have never even tried to have this special day off in the first place.’_

  
Luhan buried his face into the couch cushions; too saddened to do much else.

“Appa…” The quiet voice snapped Luhan out of his thoughts. The blond man sat up and was met with his older son standing in front of him.

“Is something wrong Baekkie?” Luhan asked, surprised at the boy’s presence.

  
“Tired…” The child yawned, rubbing his eyes with his chubby hand.

  
Luhan looked at the clock. It was nearly 3 o’clock, far later than he thought it was and far past the boys’ naptime.

  
_‘Ugh, I just can’t do anything right today._ ’ Luhan thought to himself. How could he have stayed on the couch for 2 hours without checking on the boys? He hoisted the child into arms and began slowly rocking him to sleep.

  
“I’m sorry Baekkie. It’s my fault your brother got hurt.” Luhan said quietly, unsure if Baekhyun was actually listening to him.

  
“I was really selfish today, but I promise I’ll never push you or your brother aside for my own desires ever again.” He pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s temple.

  
Luhan jumped slightly when he heard footsteps enter the room. He turned around the see Xiumin still holding Chen who seemed to also be napping in his father’s arms.

  
“Is he asleep?” Luhan asked, attempting to peek at Chen’s face.

  
“He should be. If not, he will be soon.” The white haired man responded, patting the toddler’s back as he did so. “I guess Baekkie was tired too.”

  
“Yeah, he just walked in a few moments ago. Not surprising since its way past their nap time.” Luhan’s tone was incredibly somber. He barely even looked Xiumin in the eyes as he spoke. The couple remained silent for a few moments, the sound of the children’s’ breathing being the only audible noise.

  
“Are you feeling better now, Han?” Xiumin scooted closer to the taller man. There was no response from Luhan. “Lu, I know today didn’t go exactly as you planned, but…”

  
“Didn’t go as I planned? Today was probably the worst day of my life.” The blond man replied, angrily. “Not only did I not get to spend the day with you, but Chen got hurt because of me.” Luhan hadn’t even noticed how overworked he had gotten until Baekkhyun started stirring in his sleep. Quickly, Luhan gently caressed the boy’s back, lulling him back to his peaceful slumber within seconds. Luhan let out a sigh of relief when the boy started snoring again.

  
“First of all keep your voice down.” Xiumin scolded. He felt bad for Luhan, but he wouldn’t tolerate the boys’ nap being interrupted because the man was upset. “Second, I told you that it wasn’t your fault. He fell. It could have happened regardless of if we were out with him or not.”

  
Deep down, Luhan knew what Xiumin was saying was true, but he was still mad at himself. And even more than that, he was saddened that he wasn’t able to fulfil his promise to his mate.

  
“I’m sorry, Min.” Luhan said, sighing heavily. “I just wanted this day to be perfect for you.”

  
“For me? What do you mean?” Xiumin asked, genuinely confused.

  
“You take care of the boys all day, every day with barely any time to rest until I get back. Then when I get home, I’m taking care of them while you rest and we barely have any time to ourselves. I just wanted to give you a nice day where the two of us could finally have a relaxing time together, but I couldn’t even do that right.”

  
“So are you saying it was all for me then?” The older of the duo asked. Luhan nodded.

  
“I just hoped this could be a non-stressful day for you, but it ended up being the exact opposite.”

  
Xiumin had to admit that he was a tad bit surprised by this information. Sure, it was obvious that Luhan had planned the day for the both of them, but he was sure that his main reasoning was to have a day off for himself.

  
“You didn’t need to do this for me, Lulu. I would have been fine just hanging out with you and the boys normally today.”

  
“I know, but I still thought you deserved something special.” The younger man sighed.

  
Both men sat on the couch in silence for a few moments before Xiumin spoke up.

  
“Well, regardless of what happened today, I want you to know that I really did enjoy this day with you Lulu.” Xiumin said sincerely, pressing a kiss to Luhan’s cheek.

  
Luhan sighed. “You’re just saying that…”

  
“Yeah, but it is still the truth. We may not have had our perfect day. Chen may have gotten hurt. But we did still get to spend the day together, and I enjoyed it.” Xiumin said. “I enjoy any day I spend with you.”

  
Luhan couldn’t stop his lips from curving upward into a smile. That’s just the kind of cheesy remark that only Xiumin would make after a day like this. And that was exactly what Luhan loved about the man. He always had a way of turning something negative into a positive. And he could always cheer Luhan up no matter what issues where going on in their lives.

  
“Thanks Minseok. I love you.”

  
“I love you too, Han.” They leaned in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. It was probably the most romantic moment they’d had all day, which made it feel all the more sweet.

“Well, what do you want to do now?” Xiumin asked.

  
“I mean, it’s almost 4 o’ clock now. It would almost be time for me to get off of work on a normal day.” The man sighed. “I wasted our entire day.” Now he was back to sulking. He couldn’t help but be disappointed that he wasted his entire day off without getting to do anything that he wanted to do.

  
“Well, at least we wasted it together.” Xiumin said, leaning in to give Luhan a quick peck on the cheek.

  
“Aish, you’re so cheesy.” Luhan playfully whined. Xiumin however couldn’t help but laugh at his own cheesiness, chuckling and bouncing so much that Luhan actually thought the man might accidentally wake the sleeping child on his shoulder.

  
“And you love it, don’t you?” the older man giggled. Truthfully Luhan couldn’t argue. He did have a soft spot for all of the clichéd, mushy comments that would come out of Xiumin’s mouth.

  
“Well, I suppose we may as well waste the rest of it together.” Luhan said with a smirk. If Xiumin was going to be cheesy, Luhan sure would be too.

  
“Hm? So what do you want to do? Just watch TV or something?”

  
“Anything you want. This is still your perfect day. Well, your ‘not so perfect day’, I guess would be a better title.” Luhan said sheepishly.

  
“Any day with you is a perfect day for me.” Xiumin said, starting to laugh immediately after finishing the sentence.

  
“Yah, now you’re just being chees on purpose!” Soon Xiumin and Luhan were both laughing, each so preoccupied that they didn’t notice that the boys were stirring on their shoulders.

  
“Mmmm, Baba…?” Baekhyun mumbled.

  
“Oh I’m sorry Baekkie. Did Baba wake you?” Luhan asked, upset at himself for not being calmer in his actions.

  
“Let’s put the down in their beds for now.” Xiumin suggested. Luhan nodded and the two headed to the boys’ bedroom.

 

Around 10 minutes later and both boys were down for their late nap, Baekhyun sleeping peacefully once again. Once outside the room, Luhan let out a deep sigh.

  
“Well, it’s half past 3 now. What do you want…” Luhan was promptly cut off by Xiumin forcefully pressing his lip’s to the Chinese man’s mouth. Somehow they made it back to the couch, where Xiumin began grinding his body against Luhan’s.

  
“Mi...Minseok? What are you doing? I mean I like it, but…” He was cut off with another kiss.

  
“What do you mean? We’ve got almost 3 hours before the boys will get up from their nap. We’ve got enough time for some fun.”

  
“Really, you mean right now? Won’t the boys hear?”

  
“We’ll be fine. Trust me.” The man said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I'm not 100% pleased with how this fic turned out, but I still think it ended up being super fluffy and cute. Hope you all enjoyed it :D


End file.
